


seven minutes

by Merideath



Series: slow like honey [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve should know better than to play games with Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I blame[ **Katertots**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots),  
> [ **nessismore**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore) and  
> [ **twistedingenue**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue). Bunch of enablers. :oP

The door clicks shut and Steve huffs in the dark, feels the brush of Darcy’s arm as she fumbles with something in her hands. The closet is illuminated by the blue tinted screen of her phone. “So Captain are you going to play the game or are we going to stand here for seven minutes till the timer rings and JARVIS opens the door,” Darcy tilts her head back chin thrust out, her lips quirked up into a half smirk that makes him shove his hands in his pockets. 

He is already far to tempted by Dr. Foster’s assistant, his hands itch to bury themselves in her dark hair, and he wants to do so much more than that. Darcy is mouthy, brash and willing to put herself at risk to save another. If Bucky were here he would bust a gut laughing at him. He has always did have a thing for brunettes, days spent huddled in cinemas to keep out of the wet and the cold watching the same movies over and over. The torch he’s been carrying is starting to scorch his fingers.

“So what are the rules to this game?” he finally says, and her smirk turns into a toothy grin in the pale light. Agreeing to play truth or dare with the Avengers was most likely a terrible mistake.  
“Seven minutes in heaven. You can do anything you want to me,” Darcy says bouncing on her heels. 

“Anything?” he repeats, trying to shake the flood of possibilities out of his mind. 

“Yup,” Darcy’s grin widens as she pops the ‘p’. She presses one of the buttons on his shirt. “Anything you want,” he can’t see the mischievous spark in her eyes in the dimming light but he can hear the amusement in her voice. “Tick tock Captain.”

“Steve,” he says and pulls his hands from his pockets and places his hands light on her waist, her sweater is scratchy under his palms, and her waist feels tiny in his hands beneath the sweater’s bulk. There is the tiniest catch in her breath as he leans over her and he glimpses her eyes widening before he captures his mouth with hers. Her lips taste of cherries, the lip gloss he has watched her slick onto her lips with far more interest than he should. 

He swipes his tongue along her bottom lip, savouring the sweet flavour on his tongue and the little gasp Darcy makes. He licks into her mouth, tastes the beer on her tongue she had been nursing half the night. He keeps the kiss light and teasing pulling back to nibble at her mouth, scrapping his teeth and tugging at her lush bottom lips. She moans and it sends a thrill through him as her hands slide up his neck, nails scratching against his skin and threading through his hair. He chuckles against her mouth, kisses along her jaw as he presses her back into the wall. His thumbs rub circles against her waist through the scratchy sweater, and he licks a stripe along her neck. Darcy arches up against him. He lifts her up against the wall, presses his knee between her legs.  
“Is this okay?” he asks when he pulls his mouth away from the sweet curve of her neck, his fingers brushing against the soft skin of her waist underneath her sweater. He has to be sure he isn’t crossing boundaries that she wants what he wants. And he wants to touch her skin so much he aches.

“More than,” Darcy replies a little breathless, as she reaches down to drag his hand higher up under her sweater until he feels lace against his hand and his palm curves around her breast. He feels the weight of her breast firm in his hand, rubs his thumb against the hard peak of her nipple. Her hips rock against his thigh that sends bolt of lust shooting down his spine, and he presses his hard length against her hip. Darcy moans his name and tugs on his hair to bring their mouths back together. The kiss is sloppy all teeth and tongues, and Darcy writhing against him as he teases her nipple, pinching light between his thumb and forefinger. “How much... how much longer?” Darcy whispers and nips along his jaw. 

“Three minutes, I think,” he says frowning as Darcy pushes him away slightly, he thinks he has pressed her to far and takes a half step back untangling himself from her, and Darcy whines as he hand slides down her side.

“No, don’t stop,” she says and Steve freezes, unsure what she wants him to do, and then he feels her hand sliding down his chest to palm his cock through his khakis. Oh. Well then. He bits his lip and trails his fingers along her belly above the line of her leggings and she makes the most adorable frustrated sound and squeezes him through his khakis, his hips jerk. “Touch me,” she says, and his eyebrows rise at her demanding tone as her free hand tugs at his wrist. 

He kisses her then almost chastely and slips his hand down into her leggings sliding against smooth skin and over the damp cotton of her panties. She moans and Steve captures her mouth with his muffling the soft cries she makes as he teases her clit. Her hand rubs against his cock again and he pushes her hand away, he is not going to come in his pants like a school boy, despite how much he wants her to wrap her hand around him, wants her to sink to her knees and wrap her beautiful lips around him, wants so badly to press himself into the wet heat of her body. She whines in protest but he pushes her panties aside and presses his fingers into her wet heat, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit. He works his fingers in and out of her body as her hands claw at his arms. She gasps into his mouth when she comes, clamping around his fingers and shuddering in his arms. 

She makes a contented little humming nose burrowing her head into his chest as she catches her breath. She whimpers when he slides his fingers out of her. He licks his fingers, tasting the earth sweetness of her and groans, wants to taste more of her. Darcy’s hand drops to his belt, “No time,” he tells her with more than a little regret. 

Darcy presses up on her toes bringing her mouth to his ear with a little tug on his hair. “Later?” she says and her tone is an odd mixture of hope and worry that he whispers yes back and hugs her, burying his nose in the fall of her dark hair waiting for the door to click open and the light to flood the warm bubble of darkness they have shared. He is pretty sure he shouldn’t have let things go quite as far as they did, and he is damn sure he has merrily earned himself a place in the special hell Tony and Clint had been teasing him about every time they have caught him staring longingly at Darcy. He has later to think about now, and doesn't give a damn about anything, other than the feel of her warm in his arms, the smell of her hair, and the lingering taste of her on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
